Gently Falls The Drifting Notes?
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter passed notes. These are the notes that were passed when James' boredness kicked in and his favorite redhead was around. LEJP
1. Hair

James was bored. Sirius had fallen asleep and Remus was helping Peter take notes while writing his own. James glanced down at his own notes before wincing. Four lines worth, and class had only started. They had a full hour in Transfigurations. The boy groaned quietly to himself before glancing around the room. His eyes, of course, landed on one Lily Evans.

Notes weren't so boring after all, James decided as he finished off writing something on a spare bit of parchment before tearing it off and folding it. He regard the folded parchment for a moment before throwing it at Lily. He smirked to himself as it landed directly on what he supposed was her notes.

And so it began.

'_Evans-  
__Y'know your hair is red, yeah? I mean REALLY red?'_

Rolling her eyes, Lily scribbled down a reply, and tossed it back.

'_Potter-  
__If you don't pay attention, I'll hex your hair into the same color.'_

This was war. War of the notes. James had a point to prove, actually.

'_Evans-  
__That's a right crime that is! I mean, have you seen your hair?'_

Lily was indignant. There wasn't nothing wrong with her hair.

'_Potter-  
__It would be a big improvement from that stuff you call hair on the top of your head'_

'_Evans-  
__Ah, but my hair is just as lively as I am... and doesn't seem to be on fire, like yours."_

What was he getting at? Her hair was fine!

'_Potter-  
__Hardly. It looks like a rat's nest in my opinion.'_

James gave a muffled cry, which sounded like something of a mix between the sound of a dying cow and a dying a rat. Remus stared at him oddly. Peter blinked. Sirius snored.

'_Evans-  
__Oh! I'm dead. Evans. You've killed me. And my hair -- Are you SURE that no one jinxed your hair when you were little and no one bothered to tell you?'_

Lily really wished he were dead. Or at least not able to write.

'_Potter-  
__If you were dead you wouldn't have been able to finish or toss over this note. I really question how you managed to come so far in school.'_

James frowned before looking up, wincing as he saw the professor leering between him self and Lily.

'_Evans-  
__You're avoiding the question. I think the professor is leering at your hair. Must be blinded by it, I'm sure.'_

She made sure to look up and glare at the boy who was currently smirking at her. Bloody Potter..

'_Potter-  
__I'm not avoiding the question, I simply don't feel the need to defend my hair when it's obvious who has it worse... You.'_

'_Evans-  
__I'm hurt. Truly. But your hair. So. Red. Like... Paint!'_

Lily stared down at the note before her. Paint. Right.

'_Potter-  
__Like paint? That was the best you could come up with? I'm wasting my precious time.'_

It was Sirius. All Sirius. He snored. James swore he said paint in his sleep.

'_Dearest Lily-  
__Blame Sirius. He whimpered out the word in his sleep. Shouldn't you be taking notes and not talking about hair? Tsk tsk. What would our professor say!'_

'_Mr. Potter-  
__Would you kindly not blame things on people who aren't conscious to defend themselves. And if I recall, it was YOU who had rudely started all of this.'_

He had been bored! Of course he had started all of this.

'_Ms. Evans-  
__It isn't my fault the poor lad talks in his sleep! He is perfectly aware that he does, too. Ah, I merely started this because your hair distracted me from...notes. Yes, distracted me from notes.'_

'_Mr. Potter-  
__Distracted you from notes? Don't make me laugh. I highly doubt you of all people would be one to actually take notes. I would've thought you would go straight to Remus.'_

'_Ms. Evans-  
__I couldn't help myself! Your hair is shiny. I shall call you She-Who-Has-Shiny-Hair. And yes, I probably will go to Remus for notes. The ones that I missed because of your hair.'_

Lily spluttered. Shiny…hair?

'_Mr. Potter-  
__Bou do take quite a fair bit of notice to my hair. Are you sure you aren't infatuated with it instead of this disgust you seem to be letting on? As for Remus- send him my regards, I pity that he has to deal with friends like you.'_

'_She-Who-Has-Shiny-Hair-  
__I'm not sure, as you will not allow me within three feet of you. Remus sighs sadly and wonders vaguely why he deals with us. Oh, did I mention that I'll stop all of this if you go out with me?'_

He really was going to call her that! Lily glared up at him.

'_Potter-  
__Why on earth would I want someone like you within three feet of me? And once again, send my regards to Remus, I truly feel for him. And to your last statement. Never going to happen.'_

James snickered. This was so unfair.

'_Evans-  
__Peter would like to comment that he too thinks your hair is shiny, and prays that you wont hex him.'_

'_Potter-  
__Tell Peter that the only person worth hexing would be you, and he needn't worry.'_

James had an idea.

'_Evans-  
__You know what they say, you always hurt the ones you love."_

'_Potter-  
__I really hope you aren't refering to you being the one I love, because as much as I hate to break your heart, that won't happen. Truthfully sorry, Lily.'_

Too bad his idea didn't work. And the professor was leering again.

'_She-Who-Has-Shiny-Hair-  
__Bugger. Professor. THE HAIR. IT SHINES, James.'_

'_He-Who-Is-Annoying-  
__I truly question your sanity sometimes. Lily.'_

Sirius snorted from beside James, having just leaned over to read the note. "Sanity? Prongs has sanity?" James ignored him. Their professor saw.

'_Evans-  
__Bugger. Professor saw. I'll see you and your red hair at dinner. He-Who-Notices-Shiny-Hair, James.'_

'_Potter-  
__Bugger off. Dearest, Lily.'_

James quickly pulled himself together, lacing his hands together on of his desk, smiling innocently up at the professor; ignoring the sniggering Sirius beside him. He glanced up at the clock a grinned to himself. Yes, notes he thought, weren't so boring after all.

Lily rolled her eyes. That was a waste of time. She glanced over to the person next to her before groaning. She had just missed two pages worth of notes because of Potter. Notes, oh, how she hated them. She hated James Potter's notes with a certain passion.


	2. Food

It was dinner and the food smelt funny, or so James thought. He swore he saw a hair, too. He also saw Lily sitting a few seats away from here. Notes, yes! Notes!

"Prongs," Sirius pestered flopping down next to James. "We're still turning Evans' hair purple, yeah?"

"Of course."

Remus rolled his eyes. "James, what is that?"

James smirked. "A note, dear Moony, a note!"

It began again.

'_Shiny Hair-  
__The food smells funny.'_

"Here we go," Lily sighed, writing a quickly reply.

'_Potter-  
__Complaining about something else, what a surprise.'_

'_Evans-  
__. . .But the food smells funny! Ew, is that a hair? I think I found a hair.'_

'_Potter-  
__What did I tell you before? Bugger off. I want to eat my food without feeling the need to hurl it towards your head.'_

_"Evans-  
__Iwould treasure the hurled food always. But really. It even tastes funny!"_

'_Potter-  
__I really think it's just you. Or maybe it had something to do with what Sirius had just slipped into your food. You figure it out. Love, Lily.'_

'_Evans-  
__...That's ponce! I am betrayed. I'd watch it if I were you, Peter just tipped something in your goblet. Happy eating, James.'_

"You ponce," James scowled at Sirius who beamed happily. James switched plate with Peter just before the boy sat down.

'_Potter-  
__I seriously doubt Peter has the capability mentally to do something as sneaky as that without toppling the goblet over in the process. Dearest, Lily.'_

'_Evans-  
__Bugger, food stain. Aha! That's were you are wrong, dearest Evans. He just came back with an empty vial. I must say, you are looking a little peaked.'_

Lily put her head in her hands. Only Potter. Only him.

'_Mr. Potter-  
__Once again, would you kindly let me eat my food in peace. Much thanks, Lily.'_

James fussed. No one listened to him. No one!

'_Ms. Evans-  
__But I'm telling you! There is something wrong with the food, and it's not because of what Sirius slipped in to my food. I gave that plate to Peter...Remus says hello and wonders if he could kindly borrow your Potions book before the weekend.'_

'_Mr. Potter-  
__Maybe complain about the food to someone who truly cares, not that I don't in the least. Tell Remus hello, and that of course he may.'_

'_Ms. Evans-  
__I'd really wish you'd listen. Er. Read. Whatever. Everyone but you knows about the food! Of course, you're also the only one to have drank from a goblet in which Peter had tipped something in. Remus thanks you and would like to warn you not to take another drink of that goblet. Bugger. I really just wrote that…'_

"We're not speaking, Moony," James grumbled, glancing at Remus.

Remus sighed. "You wrote it."

"Not speaking!" James cried dramatically, pretending to ignore the other boy.

'_Potter-  
__I really wish you'd bugger off, and leave me and my untouched drink alone. Lily.'_

'_Evans-  
__So you'll go out with me then?'_

Lily stared blankly at James.

'_Not a chance Potter. Good day, Lily.'_

The boy groaned.

'_I am ever hopeful. James.'_

'_It will never happen, I really wouldn't waste my time if I were you. Lily.'_

'_I have all the time in the world to waste, haven't you noticed? Still hopeful, James.'_

She balled the note up, throwing it at James.

'_I'm sure no one could've missed that. Still annoyed, Lily.'_

'_Eurgh. This food is disgusting. We must stage a protest! Better food for.. er.. better minds!'_

'_I don't understand you in the least Potter.'_

James snickered to himself.

'_Evans-  
__I am hurt.'_

'_Potter-  
__It's your own fault."'_

'_Bugger.'_

'_Bugger off is more like it.'_

'_That's kind of dirty, Evans.'_

Lily rolled her eyes. Only Potter.

'_Only immature boy's such as yourself would take it out of context.'_

'_You've got food in your hair.'_

'_You've got food on your face.'_

He rubbed at his cheeks.

'_Peter is a sloppy eater.'_

'_By the looks of it, you are too.'_

James smirked, quickly scribbling down another note.

'_Oh look, dinner's over! Fancy I'll see you at breakfast then, eh, Evans?'_

Lily paled. That meant more of these notes. Blast.

'_Not if I can help it Potter. Good night, Lily.'_

'_I am crushed. 'Night, James.'_

Sirius, who sat beside James snicker, before the final note was tossed. "There's love in the air," he sang dramatically before getting punched in the arm.

----

**A/N:**Thank you all for the review! They gave me awarm fuzzy feeling and made James very happy. XD Right! So, I'm running short on ideas for notes. I have a few ideas in my head, but if there's something that you would like to see Lily and James bicker about through notes, let me know!


	3. Ice Cream

**A/N: **This chapter is for Paddie'sGirl who gave me the idea for ice cream! It's a bit more lighthearted then the last two chapters, so I hope you like!

- - - - -

There was a loud eruption of chatter as students piled into the Gryffindor common room. Four friends swung a quick turn, throwing themselves down into chairs at a table. They dumped their newly bought items on the desk, sorting out the dung bombs from the indoor crackers. Satisfied grins on each of their faces.

And then Sirius opened his mouth.

"Bet you ten Sickles that Evan's favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry, Prongs," he snickered, folding his arms on the table. "I bet you."

James raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that bet, Padfoot." Pause. "I need paper. Pete! Paper!"

Thus started another round of brilliant notes. James Potter would not back down from a bet.

'_Evans-  
Oi, what's your favorite ice cream? Sirius insists it's strawberry, because your hair's red. I've got ten Sickles saying he's wrong.'  
_

Lily glance down at the not that had just hit her. She read it and snorted softly.  
_  
'Potter-  
__Are you really betting on that? What is the matter with you lot. I am not a liberty to give you an answer to that.'_

'_Evans-  
__Oh come on, Evans, don't be a poor sport. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.'_

'_Potter-  
__Because that is really going to get me to tell you my favorite flavor ice cream!'_

'_Evans-  
__It's mint! Mint, Evans! See? I've told you mine! Now, come on, spill it.'_

He was insane. That was it.

'_Potter-  
__I never agreed to tell you mine if you told me yours just so you would know what mine is!'_

'_Evans-  
_…._You've been talking with Remus, haven't you? Sirius got him speaking like that two days ago. Poor bloke, can't seem to shake the habit.'_

Remus gave James a swift kick in the shin.

'_Potter-  
__You're mad, did you know?'_

James grinned. So he was a little mad.

'_Evans-  
__It's the popular theory. Ice cream! Evans, I must know!'_

'_Potter-  
__Why is it of such great importance to know my favorite flavor of ice cream? It wont give you the answers to next week's test!'_

'_Evans-  
__We have a test next week? When did that happen? How come no one told me?'_

'_Dear James-  
__You were sleeping. McGonagall didn't see what good it would do to attempt to wake you.'_

'_Lily-  
__Ah. So, are you going to tell me your favorite flavor then?'_

'_Potter-  
__You're really quite mad, aren't you?'_

She was trying to give him a complex! He just knew it.

'_Evans-  
__I'd really wish you'd stop saying that. It'll give me a complex. Mother wouldn't like it.'_

'_Potter-  
__I have no words.'_

'_Evans-  
__Here's an idea, duck! Tell ole James what your favorite ice cream flavor is. That'd be just smashing.'_

Duck. He called her a duck. What was the matter with him?

'_Potter-  
__Chocolate, and did you just call me duck?'_

James sputtered. Chocolate? Of all the things it could have been! Chocolate!

'_Lily-  
__Chocolate? You like chocolate? Bugger, what is it with girls and chocolate?'_

'_James-  
__You haven't answered me.'_

'_Lily-  
__Quack?'_

The table at which the four boys sat at soon exploded into a fit of laughter and quacks upon seeing a glaring Lily Evans. Nevertheless Sirius produced the ten Sickles he owed James. Lily continued to glare at the boys before shaking her head and stalking off toward the dormitories.

Boys.

Peter blinked. "Why'd Lily leave?"

"Mate," James sighed, patting Peter on the back. "You are ever so hopeless."


	4. Staring

**A/N:** Okay. So, just notes. I'm too tired to write much else like their reactions to the notes. So, enjoy!

It was a perfectly normal day in the perfectly normal common room. If only James Potter hadn't been staring at her.

Lily have a silent groan before digging in her book bag to fish out some parchment and a quill.

'_Potter-  
__Stop. For the love of Merlin, stop'_

James jumped when a note suddenly fell on the table before.

'_Evans-  
__I'm not even doing anything!'_

'_Potter-  
__You're staring. At me.'_

_  
'Evans-  
__Was I? I didn't notice.'_

'_Potter-  
__I swear to you, James Potter, that by the end of this year-'_

'_Evans-  
__What's the matter, eh, Evans? Can't finish that thought?' _

'Potter-  
_No, just admiring the shade of pink your hair is. Sirius really is quite good with those charms, isn't he?'_

"SIRIUS BLACK, I SWEAR BY MERLIN," James shouted in time to catch his best mate and the rest of the Marauders making a mad dash up the stairs to the dormitories.

'_Evans-  
__Oh. He. Will. Pay.'_

'_Potter-  
I. Am. Sure. Now. Please. Leave. Me. Alone.'_

'_Evans-  
__You started it this time, not me.'_

'_Potter-  
__Oh dear lord. What are you, six?'_

'_Evans-  
__Only if you want me to be.'_

'_Potter-  
__That is so gross.'_

'_Evans-  
__C'mon, Evans, just one date!'_

'_Potter-  
__NO.'_

'_Evans-  
__You are a heartbreaker. Just thought you should know.'_

'_Potter-  
__My job here is done, now, if you don't mind: Stop staring at me!'_

'_Evans-  
__I'm NOT staring.'_

'_Potter-  
__Yes, you are.'_

'_Evans-  
__No, I'm not.'_

'_Potter-  
__You're staring. Stop.'_

'_Evans-  
__You're delusional.'_

'_Potter-  
__No, I can see you staring at me. Now, stop.'_

'_Evans-  
__Really, I'm not.'_

'_Potter-  
__I'm cheering for Slytherin next Quidditch match.'_

'_Evans-  
__You win.'_

'_Potter-  
__Thank you and good day.'_


	5. Movies

"I've just had an idea," James said, jumping up from his seat.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you have, Prongs, ole pal," he said, snickering. "Is it going to turn out like that last one of yours? Getting yourself and Wormtail in pretty little dresses?"

James leered at his best mate while Peter, from his bed, have a faint squeak and toppled off of the bed. "No, Padfoot, no. This is a much, much more brilliant plan."

"More brilliant than that plan when your goblet exploded in your face, James?" Remus asked, strolling in.

James was exasperated. "_Yes!_ Even much, much, much more brilliant than that!"

"What about-"

"Peter, don't you dare," James said quickly before he scrambled out of the room, heading for the common room.

Remus cocked his head to the side. "What's he on about then?"

Sirius shrugged. "No clue, Moony. Maybe he's finally decided to stop asking poor little Evans out?"

"Or maybe he's come up with the master plan that'll land him a date with Lily?" Peter piped up. The room went silent and the poor boy shrunk against his bed. "Or not."

- - - - -

Meanwhile in the library where one Lily Evans happened to be working on a paper for potions when a folded up piece of parchment decided to smack her up side the head. After staring at it for a moment she unfolded it.

'_Do you like scary movie?'_

It didn't take the redhead long before she spotted Potter sitting idly back in a chair. So she wrote a note back, knowing full well where this would lead.

'_Yes I do. No I'm not telling you.'_

James was smacked on the forehead with the note. He groaned at the reply he got.

'_You really are no fun, you know that, yes? What's the harm? It's just a question! Well sort of.'_

'_Potter, you ramble. Please stop, it hurts my brain. And there is no reason for you to know which movies I like!'_

Lily was uneasy about where he was coming from. James was pouty because she wouldn't answer him.

'_Fine. Do you have a dog, a pair of red shoes? Do you have an aunt and uncle that own a farm somewhere? Evans, you've got to answer something!'_

'_I'm fairly certain that if I did, James, then the color of you skin would be green and I'd be wishing I were home.'_

'_Hey! My skin was hexed green last year! D'you remember? Peter's not that good with charms - wait, are you saying that if you did, I would be a girl? That's cruel, Evans, very cruel!!!'_

James didn't stop pouting. Lily just groaned at how pointless all of this was. She's rather be talking about ice cream than this!

'_Yes! I'm saying that if I did have an aunt and uncle that lived on a farm, and a dog that you would be a green skinned girl! Who cackles like Severus.'_

'_Thank you, Lily. Thank you so very much. My life has lost all meaning now because I would be a girl who cackles like Snivellus. Woe is me. Anyway, yes! I need a scary movie!'_

'_Why?'_

'_It's a surprise.'_

'_Potter, you are aware that boys are not allowed in the girls dormitories, yes?'_

'…_Bugger. So. Um. Will you go out with me?'_

Lily threw up her hands, glaring at the raven-haired boy. "No, no, no! For the love of Merlin, no!" She cried before collecting her things and making a dash out of the library.

James slumped on the table. Frowning to himself. "Well bollocks."


End file.
